Dexter Interactive Investigation (Strategy)
Welcome to the Dexter Interactive Investigation (Strategy) page! This will help you through the game and assist Dexter Morgan in capturing the killer. Intro Several killings have occurred throughout the country such as a Chicago killing in 2008 and then a Miami killing in 2009, the only clues left behind being a series of notes pasted together with letters from various newspapers and magazines. Another killing occurs in 2010, at New York City and protagonist Dexter Morgan vows to stop this killer...before another life is taken. Carlos Delioni Crime Scene Dexter arrives at the crime scene of victim Carlos Delioni, a divorced security guard who works at the Empire State Building and frequently delves in the dirty business of prostitution. He's found dead on the floor of his apartment, with a bloodspatter sprayed on the wall behind. First click on the body for general information, then click in the top right to return to the scene. Next click on the bloodspatter pattern in the background for the first mini-game. Delioni Bloodspatter Pattern Game *A dog *A hammer *A woodsaw *A sniper rifle *A screwdriver *A pair of hedgeclippers *A handgun *A sword *A razorblade *A kitchen knife *A clothes hanger *A fireaxe The panels will begin to spin to reveal different blood spatter designs, it's up to the player to keep an eye on which blood spatter matches the picture on the left. There is also a timelimit, so do not wait for too long otherwise the video will tell you time is up and you'll have to start the section over. By choosing the correct, you'll be told you were correct and you'll see a clip of Dexter saying "Smart...what's the next step?". By choosing the incorrect answer, you will be taken to a clip of Dexter saying "I...made a mistake" and you'll be told it was the incorrect answer. You can then click on the link to return to the previous screen and try again. After choosing the correct answer, you'll receive the following information. Evidence Collected: Weapon used: Probably a CLICK FOR ANSWER Probable height of killer: 5'10" to 6'3" Killer is most likely left-handed. You'll then be prompted to click next to continue, do so. You'll return to the crime scene, where you must now click on a sock covered in blood on the ground. Delioni DNA Pattern Game The player will be asked to Watch and memorize the pattern of a blood type DNA strand. You will then see an octagon that quickly switches to another, moving down a pattern that the player has to keep an eye on. Note: Writing down the patterns helps The screen will then show all four blood types (A, AB, B, and O). Here are the choices: *A: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Green, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Yellow *AB: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Red, Yellow *B: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Green, Red, Red, Yellow *O: Red, Green, Blue, Blue, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Green, Red, Blue, Yellow Solution: Dexter Interactive Investigation (Solutions) By choosing the correct answer, you'll be told you're correct and Dexter will say "Let the good times roll". By choosing the incorrect answer, you'll be taken to a scene with Maria LaGuerta saying "What's that mean...exactly?" and then you'll be told you were incorrect, try again. After selecting the correct answer, you'll get the following information: Evidence Collected: *Blood Type is AB, which does not match the victim's blood type. Conclusion: *You may have found the killer's blood type! Click to return to the crime scene. Suspect Locker Game You'll be brought to a new screen, telling you the following: Dexter has cracked the case. Have you? Scroll through the following files and click on the guilty suspect. Basically you'll have to click through a total of 8 possible suspects in search of who might guilty. On your left you'll see a set of riddles, left behind at each of the crime scenes. The riddles themselves don't seem to matter towards finding the suspect, rather the information you have been given beforehand is what is important. Look to the bottom right for EVIDENCE to match it up with the suspects. This means checking height, hand type, blood type and their record (if they killed or attacked somebody, check their MO with what weapon or type of attack they used). Here are the suspects as well as their information: SUSPECT A Aaron Jayce Age: 29 Sex: Male Height: 5'9" Profession: Musician Hand: Right Blood Type: B+ Record: Threatened to kill one of the victims in Miami before they turned up dead. SUSPECT B Candy Johnson Age: 30 Sex: Female Height: 5'8" Profession: Unemployed Hand: Unknown Blood Type: O+ Record: Served five years for involuntary manslaughter after her husband was found poisoned to death. SUSPECT C Don Jacobs Age: 35 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Profession: Bus driver Hand: Right Blood Type: A+ Record: Suspected of murdering his brother-in-law by stabbing him in the chest. Was never charged for the crime. SUSPECT D Don Levanthal Age: 37 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Profession: Retired Baseball Player Hand: Right Blood Type: Unknown Record: None. Seen by a witness outside the apartment of the June 2008 Chicago Victim. SUSPECT E Hal Thompson Age: 55 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Profession: Retired Hand: Left Blood Type: AB+ Record: Stabbed a man to death in a bar fight in 1985. SUSPECT F Matt Davis Age: 48 Sex: Male Height: 6'3" Profession: Carpenter Hand: Unknown Blood Type: AB- Record: Arrested for breaking and entering in 1992 and again in 1996. SUSPECT G Larry Fogge Age: 35 Sex: Male Height: 6'5" Profession: Construction Hand: Right Blood Type: Unknown Record: Connected to a series of gruesome murders in Brooklyn, 2008. Was never charged SUSPECT F Jess Shirtleff Age: 27 Sex: Female Height: 5'0" Profession: Prostitute Hand: Left Blood Type: B- Record: Carlos Delioni was a known client of hers and she had been in his apartment the night of the murder. By choosing the correct answer, you'll immediately arrive back at the crime scene. By choosing the incorrect answer, you'll receive a clip of Harry asking "Do you even have a plan here?" where your car will then begin to spin out of control and you'll be asked to return. After choosing the correct answer, select the door at the far right to move onto the next area. A scene will commense where Dexter's on hot pursuit of the possible suspect, going into their apartment. Solution: Dexter Interactive Investigation (Solutions) Suspect's Apartment Dexter arrives at the Suspect's apartment, only to have to face a troubling alarm system. He quickly works to figure out the combination. Suspect Alarm Code The Alarm Game is fairly simple but requires the basic knowledge of math. You are given a very small amount of time to enter the correct numbers, otherwise you'll be taken into custody by police. The number sequence is in several sections: 2-4-3-6-4-8-blank-10 1-1-2-4-blank-16-32-64 0-1-1-2-blank-5-8-13 The best way to do this is to look carefully at the numbers (do not be afraid to pause the video) and look for a pattern. Specifically, for the first set, look at them as "evens" and "odds", but not in the "1 and 3" "2 and 4" fashion. When considering them as evens and odds, don't consider the numbers themselves but the order they are in...then consider the numbers and how they're increasing for your answer. The second one is a multipication problem, multiplying every number except the first one by 2. So 1 times 2 is 2...2 times 2 is four...so on and so forth until you have your answer. The last combination is addition. You must add the first number and second number, then add the third number to the second number, then the fourth number to the third number...and so on and so forth. Solution: Dexter Interactive Investigation (Solutions) After selecting the correct combination, the alarm will deactivate and you will be able to search the apartment. But before any of that can occur, you see what appears to be the suspect fleeing from the window. You'll end up chasing them down into the citystreets and into an alleyway, where they disappeared into one of the doors. What's the Difference? The puzzle here is much like the games you can find in most magazines. Find the difference between the pictures, so you'll have to look carefully at the screen. Note: Do not mistake the cutoff section on the left as a change in the past, as this will not solve anything. Just search carefully. If you choose the wrong answer, you'll end up with the same scene where Dexter says he made a mistake. Solution: Dexter Interactive Investigation (Solutions). Once choosing the right answer, you will find the suspect...but now comes a choice. Make a Decision You'll be faced with a choice now, remember you're playing Dexter Morgan so you must think like Dexter. Know his ways, know how he conducts his rituals...even think now on Season 5 for this one. Remember The Code of Harry and its rules, then you'll know what to do. You have the choices to: Question them. Report them to the police. Kill them. If you choose one of the wrong answers, a scene will commense where Dexter will then say "Even I could buy this". Another of the wrong answers has will show Frank Lundy saying "I can't prove a thing". Solution: Dexter Interactive Investigation (Solutions). The correct answer will result in a scenario (revealing that this character is not the suspect in question, but a victim who lost their father to the killer) and now you will need to find the suspect at the train station, they're wearing a green cap. Hurry, the train leaves at 7PM. Grand Central Dexter will run back to get his killgear, preparing himself to take out the suspect. He'll then head to Grand Central where the suspect plans to board a train, it's up to you to locate him in the crowd of people. Remember, search for a green cap. It may be hard on lower resolution computers but a trick is to hold your cursor around the crowd until a small annotation window pops up saying "youtube.com" on it, this will be what you need to click. Trick: Since this isn't really a puzzle, I can give the solution here without spoiling anything. Keep an eye on the desk in the center, then look to the left. It's faint but you'll see a bright green cap entering from the left. They'll then cross in front of the desk all the way to the right, then pass in front of the screen to the bottom right just before the time runs out. They're's taking long strides and moving pretty fast, so keep an eye out and have your cursor panning the area...click when you see the link. Bag Your Prey Dexter will come up behind the suspect with a syringe ready to inject them, then they'll turn around constantly weeving and ducking while you try to inject them. Unfortunately this part requires a lot of precison and if you miss, you'll get a constant message from LaGuerta saying "What...does that mean exactly?". And if you take too long, you'll be attacked. It may take several tries, even pausing the video makes it difficult. Really the best way to inject the victim is to know where the spot will be when it turns red and click at the right exact moment to inject them. If you still cannot do it, here's a link that will bring you to the next portion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgsyItxfoVY&annotation_id=annotation_992316&feature=iv#t=11s The End Well, there you are! That's the end of the Dexter Interactive Investigation, you've bagged your suspect...and Dexter executes the kill. Congratulations (especially if you actually succeeded at the syrine game). Category:Dexter Interactive Investigation Category:Indexter Category:Video Games